


Kitten

by chqrmspoken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chqrmspoken/pseuds/chqrmspoken
Summary: Percy and Oliver have been friends since the first week since they've been in Hogwarts. Even though they're not exactly inseparable they are very close and would trust each other with every secret. But they have one secret from each other and it's well-kept. Everything is perfectly fine, until Oliver comes back drunk and suddenly the world is turned inside out.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

“You are unbelievable”, Percy said as he entered the dorm. 

The room was the pure definition of mess. There were only three Gryffindor boys in their year and somehow they still managed to never have a tidy room whatsoever. Oliver tended to walk straight from the Quidditch pitch into bed – which his shoes full of mud. He generally spent most of his time at the pitch and Percy secretly wondered when he was doing his homework, he surely couldn't remember the last time he saw Oliver in the library after he got into the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. 

Their room mate Sam was barely ever in their dorm, since his closest friends were in Hufflepuff he spent most of his time in their common room and more often then not he also stayed there over night. Percy couldn't blame him though. He and Oliver, despite being best friends, almost constantly fought over something; so often that Fred and George had a list counting their fights and reasons (mostly Quidditch and Studying, Oliver always argued with the importance of Quidditch, Percy with the importance of Studying and School).

Percy was eager to keep his side of the room clean at the start of term but after only a few weeks his bedding was covered with ink stained, books and loose papers and it wasn't that unusual for him to find a long lost quill under his pillow. He only slept in his own bed when Sam was at the dorm for once, the other nights he used his empty bed. Percy never told Sam about this, but Sam knew it all to well, but never bothered to talk to Percy about it.

“What's the problem again?”, Oliver asked, sounding very annoyed. For the past three weeks or so his nerves had been on the edge and Percy avoided talking to him for longer than a few minutes. The last Quidditch match of the season was coming up and saying Oliver Wood was nervous was an understatement.

Percy immediately regretted his words and closed his eyes for a second. Do not make him angry, he told himself. Oliver was his only friend and Percy hated it when they were fighting. “It's just … you never remember to take off your boots before entering the dorm or even clean them.”

Oliver glanced at Percy and he instantly knew that this was by far not what Percy was really talking about. “Okay, what's it really, Perce?"

“Do not call me like that”, Percy said without hesitating a second. “You know how much I hate that name.”

Oliver smiled for a small moment. “For once that's not the problem here. Go on, what's really bothering you, my little friend?”

“I'm not that much smaller than you.”

Oliver sighed and looked at Percy again. It was like a lightning hit him in the stomach when Percy noticed his brown eyes for the millionth time.

Percy exhaled loudly. “Oliver, do you know what day yesterday was?”

“Thursday”, Oliver said. “The 25th I believe. Why?”

Percy just stood there, right in the door frame, the door itself not even closed yet, waiting for him to realize. Then, finally, Oliver's eyes widened and he let out a curse. “May 25th! Listen, mate, I – I'm so, so sorry.” “It's okay”, Percy said and his voice cracked and if anyone else would have been there, they would've heart how much it was not okay and how much he was hurt. “It's not that important anyway." “Oh of course it is!” Oliver stood up from his chair, dropped his quill on the ground and ink drops landed on the burgundy coloured carpet. “It was your birthday, and I forgot it! It was not just any birthday, it was your 17th birthday, too, and I –.I forgot it. You are a grown-up now! You were supposed to have a big party, you know.” Percy closed the door and sat himself on the edge of Sam's bed. He than rubbed his face. “I really didn't want to be mad at you, you know, but you are my best friend and you forgot my birthday!” “Merlin, I don't know how to make that up to you. I don't think I can. I don't even have a present for you. I mean I had one, I ordered it months ago, it's was just perfect for you, but the delivery somehow got lost and I was thinking about doing that stuff so you can get it back, Sam told me he would have shown me how, you know how bad I'm with the whole muggle stuff, but … I just forgot. I'm so, so sorry.” “I know”, Percy said softly. “You're very stressed right now and so am I. Even though you are busy with your Quidditch stuff and your application and I am busy with studying for the N.E.W.T. exams.” “The exams”, Oliver buried his face in his hands, “I completely forgot about them. Could you maybe help me with that?” “Of course. If you'll save me the best seat at the match. And if you'll win.” “And there we have some extra stress.” Percy giggled and laid back, while Oliver watched him slightly amused.


	2. Chapter 2

“Merlin help me”, Oliver was breathing quickly. “I don't think I can do that.” Percy was sitting next to him on the bench in the Great Hall, pretending to be reading the book next to his plate of scrambled eggs while all he could focus on was Oliver's hot breath. “It'll be okay. You are going to rock that.” “But what if we won't. McGonagall told me there are going to be scouts and what if that's my only chance to get into a professional Quidditch team.” “It won't be your only chance. And even if you'd lose that game, it won't matter to them”, Percy said calmly, “as long as you play well.” “But what if –“ “You know how good of a keeper you are, Oliver, and I know that too. Everyone knows that. Don't you ever doubt that, got me? And now eat or I will shove it down your throat. You'll need that extra energy." “You're right, you're right.” Oliver scoffed two slices of toasted bread and half a boiled egg. “Not too fast. Keep calm, Ollie, you have all the time you need. The match doesn't start until half an hour”, Percy said while watching his best friend. “Ollie, stop that, right now! You're going to be sick!” “Nope, I need that energy.” Percy sighed. That stubborn idiot. “I've got something for you, in case you'll need extra energy.” “Give it to me”, Oliver said in between two bites, while chewing loudly. “No, not until five minutes before the match. Let's say it's a fun little thing the muggles invented and it's amazing.” 

“Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin”, Oliver repeated over and over again and it drove Percy nearly crazy. They stood in front of the Gryffindor's changing room and before Oliver could enter the room, Percy hold him back. “Dude, you're a mess. If you go in like that, you'll just make every one nervous. You're the captain, you need to calm them down.” Oliver swung one leg back and forth. “I'm very calm.” Percy chuckled. “Ollie, you're everything but that.” “Since when are you calling me Ollie?”, he asked. “It just seemed suitable”, Percy answered and shrugged. “But that's not the point, okay? Here, have these.” He pulled a little box out of his pocket and handed it to Oliver. “What are they? That's not some kind of doping, right? Percy! I could be disqualified for that!” “Calm down, man. It's dextrose, basically pure sugar that gives you energy for about twenty minutes. Don't take too much of it though, I don't really know what happens than and it could be dangerous.” That was a straight-up lie. Percy knew exactly it wasn't dangerous at all to take to much dextrose but he knew his best friend who certainly would take too much and than be even more nervous than before. “I can say for sure one or two won't harm you at all. I'd suggest two before the game.” “Are you sure they're not harmful.” “Yes. I'm sure they aren't. Unless you take all of them. If that's the case I'm not too sure anymore.” “Okay.” Oliver inhaled deeply. “I'm ready to go.” “Yes, you are. And I'm ready to get my seat.” And out of an impulse, Percy hugged Oliver tight. They never hugged. Maybe before going home or when seeing each other again after a long summer but never like that. Oliver followed Percy with his eyes while the red-haired boy walked out onto the stands.


	3. Chapter 3

“He got it! Harry Potter caught the golden snitch! The game is over, Gryffindor wins with 350 to 170 points against Ravenclaw!”, Lee Jordan basically shouted into the megaphone.

Percy saw to Oliver who threw his arms into the air and cheered. He sat very close to the Gryffindor goal and watched every single move of Oliver during the time the game lasted.

Harry landed on the ground and jumped of his broom, between his fingers a small golden ball.

It's been a good season for the Gryffindors. They've only lost one match against Slytherin (“It was very close”, Oliver says on many occasions, “very, very close”, even though Percy didn't see what was “so very close” about the fact that the match ended 410 to 240 for Slytherin) and now the cup was for sure their's.

Oliver left his rings and flew into the middle of the pitch. But instead of landing next to his team mates, he stopped in front of Percy. “We won! Perce, we won!”, he shouted, grinning from one ear to the other.

“I know”, Percy said less enthusiastic but still happy and very proud. “You did it."

“Yes, I did it!” Oliver grabbed Percy's hand and tried to pull him on his broom but Percy resisted.

“I hate broomsticks.”

“Come one, Perce! Just the one time, I promise.”

Percy rolled his eyes and carefully climbed over the border. “If I fall off that thing, I promise I'll kill you.”

“You won't fall”, Oliver laughed. “Hold on tight, my little friend.”

“I hate you”, Percy muttered and wrapped his hands around Oliver. Underneath his fingers he could feel Oliver's muscly belly and he was glad Oliver couldn't see his face, because he surely was as red as a tomato.

Percy could physically feel the eyes of the other's following them and he could already imagine them talking about it. It was quite unusual to pick up the best friends from their seats and fly them to the cheering team. Mostly it was boyfriends or girlfriends. Percy really didn't want to overthink the situation but on the other side he just wasn't able not to.

Oliver landed softly on the ground and both boys jumped of the broom. “Perce, what are you doing here?”, Fred asked. Apparently he didn't see the whole “picking up with the broom” situation and Percy was really grateful for that. The twins would've found a way of mocking him with that for all eternity.

“Potter! I didn't think you would catch the thing!”, Oliver shouted and gave the third year a high five.

Suddenly, Percy realized another thing why it was weird for Oliver to pick him up. He cared so much about Quidditch and the celebration with the team and eventually the whole house (and in some case even half of the school) until late night were so important for him, he wouldn't miss a single second about it. Especially not at his last match in Hogwarts ever.

“What are you thinking about?”, Alicia Spinnet's head appeared next to him.

“I – I'm just a bit sad, you know”, he stuttered.

“Sad? Why? We won!” Alicia's eyes were bright and full of happiness.

“Yes, and I'm happy about that, but this is my last match at Hogwarts and I'll kinda miss it, you know?”

“Who knew Percy Weasley was that big of a Quidditch fan”, Alicia grinned and put one hand on his back. “But I totally get that and I'm glad I still have two years left. Quidditch matches are one of the happiest memories and if I'd have to cast a Patronus spell right now, I'm sure it would be corporeal. On the other hand, Hogwarts is filled with happy memories and everyone here is living their best lives. And I love it. Merlin, I love Hogwarts so much, I would never want to leave. But on the other hand it's time for the real life, with all the scary things like searching for an apartment, applying to jobs or paying taxes. But I'm confident that by the end of my seventh year I will be ready for it. And you already are, Percy, and it's time for you to leave the safe space at Hogwarts to explore the real world outside of it.”

Percy smiled at her, inspired by her confidence and intelligence and her wisdom, even though she was two years younger than him and just preparing for O.W.L.s.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy woke up in the middle of the night when something heavy fell on him. At first he thought it was Sam and he immediately asked himself if he had forgotten that Sam was staying here again, but then Percy noticed the smell. The person on top of him smelled like a wild night, grass and wind – even though wind doesn't have a smell, but Percy was confident if it had one, it would smell exactly like that.   
“What are you doing here?”, he asked and pushed the person away from his chest. “Who knew you were so heavy!”

“Everything is so stupid”, Oliver mumbled, his words sounding like one. 

Percy turned on his bedside lamp. Oliver was still wearing his dirty and sweaty Quidditch gear and his breath filled the room with the smell of alcohol. “Lord have mercy, how drunk are you?”  
“I'm not drunk at all!”, Oliver claimed but his voices said different. 

Percy sighed and was suddenly glad there weren't any other boys in their dorm. He knew Oliver liked an occasional drink or two but he'd never seen him that drunk. “Come on, big one, let's get you changed.”

Oliver pursed his lips and shook his head. “No.”

“Come on, it's late. You have to get some rest.” Percy tried to pull him on his feet but he was too heavy. Instead Oliver cuddled himself deeper into Percy's warm bed. 

“'smells good”, he said, his voice quite through the pillow. 

“Your own bed is even better”, Percy said patiently and finally managed to get him into a sitting position. 

“I don't wanna go”, Oliver said and tears filled his eyes. “I wanna stay here forever!”, he shouted the last word. 

“Shh.” Percy put his hand over his mouth. “It's almost four am. You have to stay quite.”

“I love you, Percy, you know that?”, Oliver managed to speak through Percy's fingers. 

“Yes, I know you do”, Percy said calmly, while his heart was beating as if someone was chasing him with a gun, ready to shoot him. 

“Nooo. You don't understand. I love you.” 

“I know. You are my best friend. I love you too”, Percy said while trying to open Oliver's Quidditch Jersey. 

“Not like that, silly. I love you.” Oliver leaned in, his lips puckered. 

As painful as it was for him, Percy pushed him away. Oliver was so drunk, Percy was worried if they would regret it in the morning and he didn't want to lose his friend. 

“You're mean”, Oliver said and laid back. “I stay here.”

Percy sighed and gave up. He removed Oliver's shirt by now, not his jeans though and he also didn't want to. It was better for Oliver to at least have his pants on in the morning. At least he didn't vomit, Percy thought and he laid himself in his bed, Oliver on his chest. 

“I love you too”, he muttered and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Percy was the first one to wake up which had to be the first time ever. Oliver usually got up right at sunrise to go jogging. Oliver was laying next to him, drooling on Percy's sleeve with he hold tight between his arms, just like a teddy bear. 

Percy ran with his fingers through Oliver's hair, soft and brown. “Sweet Lord”, he mumbled and pressed a kiss on his forehead, just like his mother did it with him and all his siblings so often.   
Percy knew Oliver didn't have an easy childhood. His mother left him and his father pretty soon after he was born and his father, even though doing his best to juggle a full-time job and a toddler, didn't have the time to care about him the way Percy's parents did when he was younger. 

He felt a twitch going through Oliver as he woke up. “Merlin, what's going on?”

Percy immediately pulled his hand out of Oliver's hair and acted like his didn't do anything, even though he certainly was heavily blushing. “What do you mean?”, he asked as if he was just woken up. 

“Why … why did you pull you hand away?”, Oliver said and Percy watched his cheeks turn slightly redder. 

“It that the residual alcohol speaking?” 

“No, silly. That's me speaking.” 

“You know what I …”

“Yes, I do know what you're talking about, but your question was stupid.”

“There is no such thing as a stupid question”, Percy said, citing various of their teachers. 

“Yes, there is. And this was one.” Oliver closed his eyes as soon as Percy started going through his hair again. 

“Just like a kitten”, Percy said teasingly but very soft. 

Oliver made a sound that Percy assumed should intimidate the purring of a little cat and he giggled. “That was the worse kitten imitation I've ever heard.”

All the sudden and without thinking about it, Percy pulled Oliver's hair and him closer. Before he could say something or even protest about the obvious pain, they kissed. 

None of them could tell whether it was Percy or Oliver who kissed the other one first but in the end it didn't really matter. 

As they pulled away it was an awkward silence between both of them, not knowing what to think. Did he mean it? Was it an accident. Merlin, what if that was a huge mistake?

Until Oliver asked quietly and very shyly. “Can I be your kitten?”

Percy blushed again and nodded, unable to say anything.


End file.
